¡Qué Rayos!
by Capitan Kuchiki
Summary: Agobiados por sólo dos horas de sueño de su Capitán, el Escuadrón de Levi hará todo lo posible por que pueda dormir. Pero, ¿Saldrá todo como lo planearon?


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **¡Qué Rayos!**

Como estaban tan preocupados de que su Capitán sólo durmiera dos horas, los del Escuadrón de Levi decidieron buscarle una solución; al parecer habían creado un nuevo y milagroso medicamento el cual podía hacerlo dormir hasta ocho horas. Aquello para ellos era una gran satisfacción si eso llegase a pasar, pero ¿Todo sucederá de acuerdo al plan?

Petra un poco asustada por lo que pudiese pasar, sólo preparó el té, no quiso arriesgar la poca confianza que había hecho con el Capitán, (así que Auruo decidió, ya que ninguno de los presentes querían agregarle el milagroso medicamento) tomó el frasco y añadió sólo un poco ya que ellos sabían que Levi no era nada idiota. Enano, malhumorado, ojeroso, malhablado y exageradamente pulcro, pero idiota jamás. Tomaron la taza de Levi y la colocaron lejos de las de las suyas, todos, incluso la de una asustada Petra fue a tomar el té para ver que sucedía.

Bajaron las escalera charlando un poco sobre que si llegase a darse cuenta le echarían toda la culpa a Auruo.

—Si, si ya me agradecerán que le haya dado ese medicamento al Capitán.

Al salir a el patio se encontraba Hange y Eren con él. Y como todo estaba planeado tomaron ellos sus tazas, luego Hange y Eren.

—Capitán hemos preparado un nuevo té para usted dicen que es milagroso —comento Gunther mientras hacía todo lo posible para no temblar, Auruo se le acercó con la taza.

—Levi veo que tú escuadrón es muy dedicado a ti —una mirada de muerte le fue dirigida a Hange.

Levi sin sospechar nada primero olfateó aquel aroma sutil y luego sorbió un poco del té.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —Auruo preguntó sonriendo mientras una gota de nerviosismo pasaba por su sien—. Lo hizo petra.

—Pfffff —Petra escupió todo el té que estaba apunto de ingerir, cayéndole en la taza a Erd. Éste con sólo un delito en su conciencia, se levantó y fue hacia adentro de la casa. Mientras, se formaba una sonrisa nerviosa en Petra.

—Levi, Levi. ¿Me dejarías probar un poco de tu té?—Hange mostrando interés por el nuevo té, antes de que Levi respondiera se lo habia arrebatado de las manos y de un sorbo se bebió aquella bebida que haría efecto en unos pocos minutos, ellos sin como poder responder se quedaron congelados por lo que podría pasar—ah no era tan bueno a pesar de todo, pero tenia un sabor un poco extraño.

Varios minutos habían pasado y los que habían hecho el plan aun esperaban que el té surtiera efecto, todos atentos viendo como Levi y Hange hacían el nuevo plan de expedición escuchaban atentamente.

Cinco minutos después Levi se levantó.

—Vuelvo en un momento— se levanto de la silla, Levi sentía los párpados pesados y que el sueño lo iba a vencer. Al dar unos cuantos pasos más el Capitán cayó tendido en el césped y todos corrieron a ver qué le había pasado.

Eren lo tomo por los brazos y Gunther de las piernas para subirlo en la mesa. Y ahora en vez de estar preocupados por si habían logrado de que su Capitán durmiera, estaban preocupado de que no llegase a despertar.

—Creo que no respira—dijo Eren acercando su oreja a el pecho, Petra al escuchar esto quedó tendida en el césped sosteniendo la taza de té que había tomado y escupido hacía poco—. Esperen si lo está —Un gesto de alivio cruzó por la mirada de Auruo y Gunther.

Erd al escuchar el sonido de la caída de Petra que retumbó por todo el lugar salió pensando que era que Eren se había transformado en Titan.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó al acercarse con las cuchillas en mano.

—Nada, al parecer el sueño por fin logró vencer a Levi—dijo Hange con un gran bostezo, dicho esto Levi se empezó a mover gimiendo por el dolor y mientras Hange también caía poco a poco en las redes de Morfeo.

Peor aún se pusieron las caras de todos; notando que ahora era Hange quien por los efectos del infernal té de Petra, iba directo al mundo de los sueños.

—Petra me quiere... —Todos se miraron las caras y Petra dejó de estar inconsciente y en lo más rápido que pudo se colocó al lado de Levi tirando a Auruo a un lado, haciendo que éste se mordiera la lengua—. Erwin desgraciado —sonaba como que estuviera con una gran borrachera de tres días.

Se levantó, vio a todos uno por uno y luego empezó a reír.

Se bajó de la mesa.

—¡Qué lindas vacas son de colores! —volvió a reír—. Ven vaquilla, ven yo no muerdo. Tenemos que cantar.

Todos sorprendidos por lo que estaba diciendo Levi, lo tomaron por los brazos, lo sentaron y cargaron a Hange colocándola en la mesa.

—Suéltenme vaquillas que voy a cantar —se soltó de Eren y Erd y empezó con aquella canción—. La vaquita, la vaquita hace... ahh son unas vacas aguafiestas, deben hacer múuuu después de que yo termine mi parte. Otra vez, vamos. La vaquita, vaquita hace...

Todos lo que estaban alrededor excepto Hange y Eren dijeron:

—Múuuuuu —un Levi muy contento se mostraba tras ingerir aquella bebida que había hecho de él lo impensable.

—¿Porqué le responden? —Inquirió Eren.

—Mueve la colita, mueve la colita como la vaquita que hace múuuuuu —Levi empezó a hacer movimientos con su trasero—. Que hace...

—Múuuuuu... —Hange estaba sentada en la mesa con un poco de baba en su mejilla, se unió al coro y empezó a cantar con Levi—. La vaquita, la vaquita hace múuuu, hace múuuu...

Todos sin saber qué hacer ante tal cosa, los tomaron a ambos y los montaron en los caballos, pero inmediatamente éstos se bajaban y no podían hacer nada ya que había que relajarlos primero.

—¿Quieren saber todos _cómo_ me subo en mi caballo? —Ninguno respondió—. Bueno de toas formas se los diré: cuando estoy de buenas uso el equipo 3D, pero cuando me aburro demasiado o estoy cansado uso un banco como de medio metro. No es chistoso —se tiró en el césped—. ¡Uy!, mira una vaca amarilla montada en un caballo, jajajajaja —Levi señalaba a Erd.

Las carcajadas y las canciones de Levi con Hange se oían en toda la zona.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Gunther algo espantado.

—Bueno podemos amarrarlos y montarlos en una carroza. —Sugirió Eren.

—Buena idea. Vamos, hagámoslo —dijo Erd.

El grupo tomó a Hange de inmediato pero Levi era tan pequeño que su habilidad de escapar era de temer. Finalmente se sentó, tomó una flor y empezó a decir:

—Petra me quiere, Petra no me quiere —arrancó cada pétalo hasta el último y Petra al ver que el definitivo decía que no quería a su Capitán, volvió a caer dejando un hoyo aún más profundo.

Cuando finalmente pudieron amarrarlo, los subieron junto con Hange la cual estaba todavía cantando, pero una canción diferente:

—Él es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda, una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas y me hace temblar pero me hace sentir mujer, Eren me lo quita, aunque seré yo su dueña... —no siguió cantando porque se quedó dormida al igual que Levi.

Llegaron adonde el doctor más cercano y les dijeron que el té les había producido esos efectos, no les quedó más que darle un laxante a los dos y luego de haber expulsado todo ese "milagroso remedio", se repusieron, no obstante para mayor desastre, el bendito té en vez de haber hecho de que Levi durmiera, sólo hizo que sus ojeras fueran aún más grandes.

Los chicos le explicaron a Eren que le habían dado ese remedio al Capitán para que durmiera, pero el resultado fue lo contrario. Eren les pidió que le mostraran el "remedio" que le habían dado a Levi y la mayor sorpresa fue darse cuenta que era un medicamento para los caballos, el cual los ayudaba a permanecer como un zombie durante varias horas más, pero no estaba perfeccionado todavía. Cuando hubo pasado todo, Levi dejó de tomar el té de Petra y nadie más que su escuadrón supo de la gran milagrosa medicina.

* * *

 _Bien, este fic se me ocurrió de la nada y pensé que sería bueno compartirlo con ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir: bye,bye._


End file.
